


Gleaming Blade and Glittering Strings

by mutableMimic



Category: Danganronpa ∅, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bondage, F/F, Kidnapping, Stalking, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: Sometimes it's cute when your girlfriend has a secret admirer, and sometimes that secret admirer has a secret torture basement and a secret encyclopedic memory of everything she reads.This isn't one of the cute times.





	Gleaming Blade and Glittering Strings

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm gonna do warnings on a chapter-by-chapter basis, since, you know, that makes sense
> 
> so, cw: denailing and tooth pulling in addition to the general fic tags

"Aha...ahaha, I've waited s-so...so long for this!" The first words Ayaka heard upon waking up were less than encouraging. What she saw, however, was even worse.

She had gone to sleep in her own bed, that much she knew. Now she was in someone's cellar, as far as she could see, and she couldn't move. Tied down, tightly. Arms and legs strapped down to the table she was lying on. Still in her nightgown. All she could do was look around helplessly at the dingy basement she was trapped in. Her eyes landed on a girl, seated at a nearby workbench, under the lone dim bulb that illuminated them. Maybe she was the one who spoke?

Her hair was pulled into messy pigtails, and the lenses in her glasses were thick enough that Ayaka couldn’t see her eyes. She seemed to be...watching her.

“Um...hello?” Ayaka tried. “Who...who are you?”

The girl stood from where she was sitting and watching, grinning manically. “Th-that’s a silly question to ask...” Definitely the voice she’d heard before. “Who are _you_!?”

“Wh-what? What do you mean? I am the one you’ve trapped here!”

“I know that! D-don’t you think...think I know that?” Her grin turned into a scowl in a flash. “A-answer me!”

“Please, where is this? What are you doing to me...?”

“Answer my question...first! Or I’ll...it’ll be...” She shook her head, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Please, just tell me your name, an—“ Ayaka froze mid-speech. The kind of freeze that accompanied having a utility blade jammed into the corner of one's mouth. _Oh god...am I going to die?_

“D-don’t move! Don’t think about moving! Or you get cut! You’re gonna listen to me real good, alright!?” When Ayaka held perfectly still, the other girl took a deep, shuddering breath. “Good...good! Now, I want you to answer my questions. Are you gonna do that? Nod twice for yes and I won’t cut you.” She nodded and the blade was mercifully withdrawn. “N-now...who are you?”

“...Ayaka Sugawara. The Ultimate Harpist.”

The girl didn’t acknowledge her answer. “How do you know Kagamiko?”

“We are classmates.”

“Liar!” She dug into her pockets again feverishly. “You’re lying to me! And you know what liars get!?”

Ayaka shook her head, watching the girl’s hands fearfully. “P-please don’t hurt me...”

“L-liars...liars get pliers!” She held the tool up in Ayaka’s face. “E-every time you lie to me, or...or give me an answer I don't like, pliers! But I'll give you a choice... Your mouth, or your hands?"

"Wh-what!?" _What is she going to do with those? What did I do to her!?_

The girl took hold of her right hand sharply. Ayaka's eyes shot to the tool, the _weapon_ she dug under her nail. She hissed in pain as the nail started to separate from the bed and busied herself looking anywhere else. Her other hand, the poorly lit basement beyond her, the girl's sweat-slick forehead, her tongue peeking out in concentration, anything to distract from the pain, the _burning_ coming from her finger. This was really happening, she was _actually_ being tortured.

Once the nail was loose, the girl held it there long enough that Ayaka couldn't resist looking. Of course it burned; the skin underneath was torn and blood was already _dripping_ from her finger. "E-easier than I thought," the girl muttered before ripping the nail away from the finger entirely. The burning worsened, more blood seeping from the root, and Ayaka forced herself to look away, barely swallowing a sob.

"Your mouth...or your hands, Ayaka!?"

 _There's no way you're doing anything with my mouth!_ "H-hands! Please, my hands, oh god..."

The girl pried her mouth open now, grasping one of her canines with the pliers. "That's not the answer I wanted...!" She worked the tool back and forth, trying to loosen it. "O-of course you'd protect your hands..." Ayaka had no idea what the girl was babbling about, but she couldn't think about it with the sickening grinding of her tooth filling her mind. "Ugh...s-so much...much harder than fingernails..." She pulled, hard, yanking Ayaka's head forward helplessly, pain filling her mouth.

Crack. Ayaka howled, unable to keep up with what had happened. Her mouth throbbed dully, more of an ache than a true pain now. She cautiously searched out her tooth with her tongue, only finding a sharp remnant of where it had been. She tasted blood, not only from the injury, but from where it had ripped her lip on the girl's sudden exit from her mouth. She panted from her exertion, staring at the pliers in her hand.

"Ahaha...I never...never thought it would break off like that..." She let the tooth clatter to the floor, turning her attention back to her victim's mouth. "That's...aha, that's really bad luck. F-for you..." Fighting Ayaka's tongue out of the way, she gripped the remainder of it. "I want the whole thing!"

Loosened as it was by the ordeal, the rest of the tooth came out easily, but the girl was disturbingly thorough. After discarding it, she stuck the pliers into the socket left behind. Her eyes rolled back as tears cascaded down her face. She heard screaming. Hers. The feeling of those pliers jammed up against her exposed nerve was driving her out of her mind. She balled her hands into fists, pressing what nails she could against her palms to try and distract from the pain, the shooting pain, like an electric shock from her mouth directly into her brain.

Mercifully, it stopped. The pliers were pulled back as the girl cackled again. "Ahahahaha! Who knew...knew you could make a sound like that!?" All she tasted was metal. The tool, the blood. Ayaka took a few shaky breaths, gingerly touching where the pliers had been jabbed with her tongue, almost trying to protect herself from further invasion. A sob wracked her body. _Why...? Why this? Why me?_

"N-now...now, are you going to give me the answers I want!?"

It didn't even register that she'd been asked a question until the girl brandished her tool again. "P-please, I will talk...!"

She didn't move, holding the pliers up to Ayaka's face. "How do you know Kagamiko?"

"W-we are dating!" She started to hyperventilate as the pliers moved closer. "N-no, you can't, that is the _truth_ , it is the answer you want!" Thrashing against her bonds, she shut her mouth as tightly as she could.

"It's not an answer I _like_!" She spat. Literally, spat in her face. “Open! Open your mouth...!” When Ayaka held fast, she lowered the pliers to a sigh of relief. “F-fine, if you won’t...won't open, then we’ll move on...” She turned and grabbed an instrument from the table behind her.

A handsaw. Double-edged. Her stomach rolled. She retched, but nothing came up.

Fearing she would be sick, she opened her mouth again, blood and saliva spilling from her lips. "N-not the saw! Please, I'm sorry, just don't use the saw...!" She sobbed desperately. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did to you, but I am s-sorry! I do not even know who you are!"

"Stop! Stop crying, stop apologizing, stop!" The girl backed off, pulling at her pigtails in frustration. "Y-you think you can hang out with my M-Miko... Ahahahaha, oh goodness, I did it...I f-finally called her...called her by her nickname..." She laughed in her deluded glee, obviously blushing even in the dim light of the basement. It almost bothered Ayaka enough to distract from her dread...but only almost.

When she finished fanning herself, she turned back to Ayaka, looking as serious as she could manage once more. "A-anyway...you think you can...can hang out with m-my...m-m-my...with Kagamiko and not know who I am!?"

Ayaka shook her head slowly. She didn't want to speak, didn't want to apologize again and set her off worse. All she could taste was blood.

The girl grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look up at her as she lowered her glasses with her other hand, revealing just how manic she looked behind them. "M-my name is Eiko. That's all...all you need to know. Got it?" Her breath was hot in Ayaka's face. She was acutely aware of how close Eiko's tools were as she held her.

"Eiko? Th-that is a lovely name!" She tried to hide the quaver in her voice with brightness, even as she sniffled. "Perhaps...perhaps this is all a misunderstanding, yes?"

"A m-misunderstanding...?" Eiko let go of her and took a step back, shaking her head. "No...no, no, no, I'm not misunderstanding any-anything!"

"Eiko, please, calm down... I know you don't really want to hurt anyone..." Ayaka gulped, forcing down the lump in her throat. "You would never want to hurt Miko, right?"

She froze, staring at Ayaka's face, her expression unreadable. "I would _never_ hurt my M-M...Miko!" Her stony face gave way to more giggling, blushing, cooing over the object of her affection. "N-never...never ever, I wouldn't hurt her!"

"All I am trying to say is... I am someone who is important to her. I think...that knowing I have been hurt will hurt her too." Ayaka nodded slowly, reassuringly at her captor.

"Someone important to her," Eiko repeated quietly.

"Yes, and... If you let me go, I promise, I will never speak a word of what happened. I can...can keep your secret, please..."

"Do you think...think I'm stupid, Ayaka? N-no, actually... How stupid do you think I am?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You want to go so you can tell Kagamiko all about what happened...wh-what the crazy library girl did to you! So you can keep us apart!"

"N-no! No, that is not what I want to do at all, it isn't!" _What have I done now...?_

__

__

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar! You're doing it again! I t-told you....!" Eiko stuck her hand in Ayaka's mouth before she could close it, enduring the pain as her victim bit down. "Stop that! Stop, or I'm using the s-saw!"

Ayaka released her with a quiet whimper. "I-I am so sorry, I panicked! I was s-scared, and—" She was cut off as Eiko slammed her unbitten fist down onto her nose with a dreadful crunch. Blinking tears from her eyes, she fought to breathe through the pain radiating through her face. More blood made its way into her mouth and down her throat. She coughed and spluttered, turning her head to spit out some of what threatened to choke her laying as she was.

"Th-that'll teach you to...to keep your _fucking_ mouth open..." said Eiko with a soft growl. She turned back to her worktable, poring over her tools, babbling to herself. "H-hammer? Or, or, or...maybe stick with...stick with the saw... So many...so much to do, I just..."

"Please...I am so sorry..." Ayaka pleaded thickly, her crushed nose truly doing a number on her voice. Choking on her own blood hadn't helped that matter, either.

Eiko hissed. "It doesn't matter how...how s-sorry you are, you want Kagamiko a-all to your...to yourself, and—"

" _Hey, darling, let me tell— _" The sudden noise from the phone on Eiko's table startled both of them, if the way the girl in glasses jumped was any indication. She shut off the alarm quickly, turning back to Ayaka.__

____

____

"I l-lost track of time... Ahaha, playing with...playing with you is more fun than I thought!" She wiped her bloody hands on Ayaka's nightgown until she deemed them clean enough. "But...K-Kagamiko gets out of class now. And she's more important..." She gathered her bag and dusted off her glasses, panting softly in her excitement. "Y-you...don't go anywhere, ahaha! Feel free to scream...scream for help, as much as you l-like! It's t-totally soundproofed down here..."

With a crazed grin, Eiko turned out the light and stumbled her way to the stairs in almost total darkness. There was a brief moment of light when she opened the door at the top, then she slammed it just as quickly, leaving Ayaka alone to break down into sobs. _M-Miko...someone, please come rescue me from her...!_


End file.
